


The Taste Of Home

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: February 7th, 1897. Cade Vale, New York. Agony: Bliss?It was a very special recipe that had many feelings baked into it.





	The Taste Of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Big secrets revealed in this part of the series.

~February 7th, 1897~

* * *

 

The smell wafting in the kitchen was enough make her tastebuds dance in anticipation. Spices mixed with other scents as Margret Wilson showed little Lillian her famous apple pie recipe. Her very own special take on it.  
  
"Now we put it in the oven, be careful with handling."  
  
Lilly nodded as she watched the woman carefully insert the pie into the hot oven. Margret then closed the oven and stepped away from it. Now it was time for them to play the waiting game.  
  
"Do you think it will taste good?" Lilly asked as she went over to help Margret's daughter Leah clear away the used ingredients. The little girl nodded in response while putting the unused apples away into a basket. Margret watched them interact with a happy smile then snuck a peak outside the kitchen window.  
  
She saw Bo and Stew along with her husband Julian helping Granny Anders with her small garden, prepping it for spring. The boys were clipping away dead flowers and she snickered at how Bo had put a few  flowers into Stew's hair like hair decorations. How sweet.  
  
"Mrs Wilson?" She blinked and then turned her attention back to the girls. Lilly was looking up at her curiously while holding Leah's hand. Margret smiles pleasantly and urged Lilly to speak up about what she wished to say.  
  
"Is there a special reason why we are baking your famous apple pie today?" Margret blinked. She thought the reason was obvious and that Lilly of all people should've known why today was special.  
  
"Yes, today is Stewart's birthday, he's turning nine."  
  
The shocked expression on the girl's face was deeply alarming to Margret. As his friends she was sure Stewart would've told both her and Bo about his birthday so they could celebrate it together. Especially after the spectacle around Bo's birthday last month.  
  
"He never once told me about it." Lilly couldn't recall a single time when the topic of her friend's birthday came up and they'd been friends for three years.  
  
And as if summoned said boy along with Bo stepped into the kitchen, flowers still in his hair but now some where in Bo's hair as well.  
  
"Stew, why didn't you tell us it was your birthday today?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Stewart seemed confused by Lilly's question and this made Margret frown. She wondered why that was, until a saddening thought struck her. No...  
  
"Stewart, do you know when your birthday is?" The woman kneeled down so she was on his level when she asked. Deep down she hoped he would answer yes and tell her one specific date but his confused silence then light shake of his head dashed that hope.  
  
"My parents never saw any reason to celebrate it so I don't know when it is. I think they actually don't know the date either."  
  
This stabbed Margret deeply. As a mother she couldn't let this stand.  
  
"Well I know when it is." She had to suppress a laugh when she saw the boy's eyes widen in amazement. A few flowers feel out of his hair as he bounced up and down in excitement.  
  
"You were born...February 7th 1888, at around 7 in the evening"  
  
The mere idea of actually knowing when he was born seems to have made Stewart's day the best there was because the smile he gave her felt like the sun.  
  
"How did you know that Miss Wilson?"  
  
Bo piped up curiously, Margret hid her inner panic very well as her mind scrambled for a satisfying excuse to tell a child.  
  
"It's my special mommy power, all mother's have secret special powers and knowing birthdays is mine."  
  
That seemed to satisfy Stewart and he happily rushed out of the house to tell Julian and Granny Anders about what he'd just learned. Bo seemed to grapple with what she'd said inside his head for a bit before following his friend outside. Lilly followed with Leah in hand and so the woman was left alone.  
  
"Mommy power, huh?" Margret chuckled to herself. The mere idea that she as a mother had a special superpower was utterly ridiculous. If she had a superpower of any kind then she'd happily say it was her special apple pie recipe. The same recipe that little Lilly seemed very keen on learning. Perhaps she would teach it to her soon.  
  
She walked back to the kitchen and watched the children happily play. Her eyes lingered on Stewart and she felt her heart ache for him. To think, the boy had never once celebrated his own birthday let alone known when it was until today. Maybe it was a good birthday present then, along with a taste of her special apply pie.  
  
Her special apple pie, filled with her love for her children. For her darling daughter Leah...and her dear son Andreas.

**Author's Note:**

> Margret was a young unmarried mother, so she had to give her son up. What a heart ache.


End file.
